Halo: What Has To Be Done: Part 2
by Supermarine
Summary: Hi charity is attacking earth and corparal jonson has to stop the alians!


Halo: what has to be Done: Part 2

One day on the halo corparal jonson(who is sargent jonsons brother) was shoting at alians because they whe're shoting him and he had a saprten laser and then he shot a alian ship and it eksploded. He was a man like any other but he was a armly guy so he liked to shoot things and kill stuff and stuff. So then he saww a pelicen ship and stuff and he drived it to the alian base and shoted them until they died and were destroyed. but then suddainly an alian ship came and it was big sihp like hi charity and it launched smaller ships but they were still big. So thencorparal jonson had to go back to humman base but it was dead so he flew his pelicen ship to the earth base and said "the alians are coming and we half to beat them" but noone took him siriusly. Then the alians came on the hi charity ship and started shoting at corparal jonson and hummans and all the army guys were dead accept corparal jonson.

"I need to find my bro sargent jonson" corparal jonson said and then got on worthog car and went off a ramp on buliding to get down and then he saw saw sargen jonson shoting at alains but he run out of shots and said at alian "come at me man" and rised fists in air like threatning way but the alian was cowerd and shot sargent jonson in head instead of fighting. "NO" yelled corparal jonson angerdly and dropped his weappon. Corparal jonson made his hands into fists and pucnhed the alian in the head and the alian fell down and corparal jonson said "you will pay for what you did" and killed the alian in the head with his weappon. Then he got on the worthog car and drove it off a ramp in big alian army and kill some of alians because he landed on theme. Then he throwed grenaid at the alians and it blew on of there arms off and his body too until only head was left and corparal jonson picked up deda alian head and throwed it at banshee over him and it hit the engine and eksploded it and the dead banshee fell on alians and killed them. Then he got back in worthog car and went off a ramp and flew onto a alian phantom ship and killed the driver and flew the phantom ship up to hi charity. He flew into hi charity and drove his worthog car off the ramp on the phantom ship and hit some alians and got off the worthog car. Then he took out the Gun and shot thru a door and went into the deeper part of ship. He took out his rocket gun and shot at alians but there was too much so he went back to the phantom ship but it was gone. The worthog car was still there and he got in and said "there are too many of them i need to escape and this is the only way" and ramped off the hi charity and into spaes. He falled through the spase and into atmosphere but there was a phantom ship in the way so he shoted it with his laser gun but it didnt eksplode so he threw rockets from the rocket gun on the ship and shot them with the laser gun and the rockets blowed up and killed the phantom ship. Then he fell into water and was ok but worthog car was sunk. So he swimed to land and went to last humman base. "You see guys i was rite" said corparal jonson and they said "ya but now we will die because alians are bad and will kill us" But corparal jonson didnt giveup. he said "we need to stand up and fite for the earth so we survive and we will kill the alians and win!" and the hummans cheered and grabbed weppons. and started to shoting at alians. But the alians saw it and they sent scarabs to shot at hummans and the hummans started losing. "We half to get out of here!" a guy said to corparal jonson. "No " said corparal jonson "we must fite or else we all dead!" and he throwd the guy arocket gun and got in his worthog car and flew off a ramp and drove of into the enemys. He flipped off the worthog car and started to shoot the alians with his masheen gun but the bullets overed quickly so he stabed an alian with the gun and took the alians energy sord. He jump'd up into the air and cutted the green bomb shooter from a banshee ship and used the green bomb shooter to shoot at scarab. He shoted under his legs and used the eksplosion to fly onto the scarab and the green bomb gun was to big so he dropped it. Then he saw an alian and the alian started to shot him in the face but corparal jonson used the energy sord to block the bullets and the bullets got deflected and flew thru the alians eyes and into his head and his head exploded. He sneaked past another alian but he got noticed so he triped the alian with his foot and cut him in half with the energy sord and the energy sord ran out of ammo so he ripped the arm from the alian and started to punch the other alian with it. The alians on the scarab were all dead so corparal jonson yelled loud as a can "lets kill the alians ones and for all!" and the hummans cheered but then the piller of autum appeared from a warp portal and staerted falling to the ground

to be continued...!


End file.
